Say it!
by blushingpocky
Summary: Naruto uring-uringan saat sahabatnya tak mengucapkan dua kata penting yang ingin di dengarnya di hari ini. /Okay, U know i totally suck at summary and title, but R&C, if you don't mind!  Dedicated to Naruto's birthday and Denayaira's birthday !


**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>Special fiction for Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday! <em>(telat)

_And birthday fiction for sister, denayaira._

**'Tanjoubi omedettou!xD/**_kecepetan_

Prompt : _Ramen dan Rubah_

* * *

><p><strong>Warns : <strong>Gaje, typo(s), OOC, drabble, diskrip kuraaaaaaang.

_Well, enjoy yourself, pals._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Pinjami aku uaaaaaaaaaang~," pekik Naruto kencang. Yang dipanggil hanya mengacuhkan Naruto dengan membaca buku yang dipegangnya.<p>

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ _pleaseeeeeeeeee_~," desak—atau lebih tepatnya teriakan—Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya juga dari buku yang dipegangnya daritadi.

"Apa? Kalau untuk membeli makanan tak sehat itu, aku takkan meminjamimu," balasnya, dengan nada kesal. Setelah mengatakan itu, matanya kembali menatap tumpukan aksara yang tepapar di atas kertas buku yang dipegangnya.

Naruto manyun, kesal melihat temannya yang menyingung makanan favoritnya—**Ramen**—seperti itu. "Apa-apaan sih kau? Ramen itu enak, tahu!"

"Tapi tak sehat."

"Yang penting enak!"

"Hn."

_Twitch_

Tiga kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruto. Kecuekan Sasuke ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

—Dan yang paling membuat kesal, si _Teme _jelek satu ini juga tak ingat bahwa hari ini hari yang penting untuknya.

"Ey, Sas. Kau baca buku apaan, sih?" tanya Naruto, mencoba membuka pembicaraan kembali.

Sasuke hanya diam, menunjukkan _cover_ depan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

_Twitch_

Kedutan di pelipis Naruto bertambah. _Dasar mister irit kataaaaaaaaaaaa!_

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang dengan suara keras. Naruto berbalik, dan melihat sosok seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda, seperti _bubble gum_. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian menarik Naruto keluar. "A—ada apaaaa?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Otanjoubi Omedettou, <em>Narutoooooo!" seru gadis itu, sambil mengulurkan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna kuning dengan pita berwarna _orange_ besar.

Naruto terkejut, tak menyangka ada yang tahu ulang tahunnya—_bahkan memberinya hadiah—_.

"_Ar-arigato_…" Naruto menerima kotak hadiahnya tersebut, sambil tersenyum. Gadis di depannya juga ikut tersenyum. "Hei, Sasuke memberimu hadiah apa?"

Naruto membatu mengingatnya. Hei, Uchiha bungsu sahabatnya itu bahkan tak memberinya ucapan selamat, apalagi kado?

"Tidak ada. Dia bahkan tak ingat. Sahabat kurang ajar," gerutu Naruto sambil memeluk hadiahnya.

"Yaampun! Sasuke-kun apa-apaan, sih?" Gadis itu ikut menggerutu, melipat lengannya di depan dada. Naruto semakin 'hitam', kesal dengan kecuekan Sasuke.

Padahal sewaktu ulang tahunnya Juli lalu, dia kalang kabut membuat pesta untuknya, bahkan sampai merelakan puasa ramen selama sebulan untuk mengadakan pesta untuknya. _Well_, Naruto bukannya perhitungan, tapi apa mengucapkan kata '_'tanjoubi omodettou_' segitu susahnya?

Dia hanya membutuhkan dua kata itu. Hanya dua kata itu.

"_Kusooooooooo_!"

* * *

><p>"Sas! Belikan aku ramen!" pinta Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, tentunya sambil memasang mata besar dengan efek bling-bling di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.<p>

"Tidak," jawabnya, benar-benar singkat. Naruto benar-benar ingin mengigit kepala si bungsu Uchiha ini sekarang juga.

"_Doushiteeeeeeeee_?"

"Hn."

_Twitch_

Kedutan itu kembali lagi ke pelipis Naruto. Demi dewa ramen, dia benar-benar kesaaaaaaaaaal sekarang. Pertama, karena Sasuke yang membalas omongannya dengan kata-kata singkat, kedua, karena 'sahabat'nya tersayang ini sama sekali tak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Demi dewa ramen…" Naruto mulai komat-kamit sendiri, tangannya mengenggam tali tas sekolahnya kencang. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, kemudian menghela napas kesal, "Ayo."  
>Naruto membuka matanya, berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Hah? Ke mana?"<p>

"Kedai ramen, _Usuratonkachi_." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto, meninggalkan si _blonde_ yang terdiam di tempatnya. _Heh? Tadi katanya nggak mau beliin ramen?_

Sasuke berbalik, "Kau ikut atau tidak, _Idiot_?" Naruto tersadar dari batuannya dan segera menyusul Sasuke sambil berteriak 'Ikut!' kencang. Sasuke menghela napas, tapi senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di depan Ichiraku—kedai ramen langganan Naruto—, tapi yang tertampang di kedai itu adalah tulisan <em>Closed<em>.

"Yaaaah, Ichiraku tutup...," Naruto memasang muka nelangsa total, sepertinya hari kelahirannya ini tak diberkati sama sekali.

"Masuk." Sasuke menendang bokong Naruto pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit terjengkang ke depan. "Woy, tulisan di pintunya tuh jelas-jelas _Closed_, Sas. Kau kok, bego mendadak?"

"Yang bego itu kau, _Usuratonkachi_. Sekarang masuk!" geram Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan sambil mendorong pelan pintu kedai itu.

Dan—

BYUUUUUR!

Naruto langsung terguyur air begitu membuka pintu kedai itu. Naruto membatu, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

"_OTANJOUBI NARUTO!_" seru semua teman-temannya, termasuk gadis berambut merah muda tadi—Sakura—.

Naruto mangap, mangap lebar. _Apa-apaan ini_?

Sasuke menggetok kepala Naruto pelan, "Ini pesta kejutan untukmu, _Idiot_." Kemudian dia melenggang masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Naruto masih sibuk mangap, karena itu dia tak membalas sebutan Sasuke tadi.

"K—kalian semua…" Naruto terbata-bata. Belum pernah dia mendapatkan pesta kejutan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Teman-temannya ada semua. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, dan yang lain. Bahkan _senseitachi_ di sekolahnya juga ada. Ayame dan paman Teuchi juga ada.

Kiba merangkul Naruto, "Kaget, bro?" tanyanya, memasang cengiran lebar seperti emot _troll_ di situs jejaring sosial miliknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk canggung. Dia masih kaget.

"Ayo dong, jangan kaget terus menerus! _Let's start the party,_ Naruto~," seru Kiba, menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai. Tentunya hal yang harus dilakukan Naruto pertama kali adalah mengganti seragamnya yang kuyup sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih semuanya, atas pesta dan kadonya!" Naruto menundukkan badannya, berterima kasih dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.<p>

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, yang sukses membuat Naruto menganga tak percaya. Sakura mngedipkan sebelah matanya dan Narutopun langsung lari pulang—_sedikit kepayahan karena hadiah yang dipegangnya—_.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sedikit berteriak saat memanggil teman dekatnya itu. Sosok yang dipanggil berhenti, dan membalikkan badannya, "Apa?"

Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluk—menubruk—nya, tanpa mempedulikan hadiah yang dipegangnya tadi yang sudah terjatuh.

"_Arigato!_" serunya, tepat di telinga Sasuke yang membuat Uchiha bungsu tadi spontan mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau, bodoh!" Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto keras, agar pemuda pirang itu menjauh. Tapi Naruto memeluknya makin erat, jadi hanya kepalanya saja yang berhasil Sasuke dorong menjauh.

"—Makasih pestanya, Sas!" Naruto nyengir sambil mengatakannya, membuat ekspresinya agak aneh. Hei, wajahnya kan masih didorong Sasuke? Sukses cengirannya itu berubah menjadi ekspresi yang akan membuat orang biasa tertawa.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto nyengir, "Alah, pake pura-pura segala~. Yang ngerencanain tuh pesta kamu, 'kan?"

Sasuke terbelalak sejenak, kemudian kembali ke ekspresi _stoic_-nya. "Tidak, bukan aku."

"Jangan bohong, _Teme_."

"Hn."

Naruto terus menatap Sasuke laaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaa sekali sampai akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas kesal, "Ya. Aku. Terus kenapa?" ucapnya pada akhirnya. Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Makasih, Sas! Nah, mana hadiahku?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan mulai memunguti hadiah-hadiah yang tapi sempat ditelantarkannya.

Setelah selesai memungut hadiah-hadiahnya, Naruto kembali berdiri. Dan saat dia berdiri, di depan wajahnya tampak sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk **rubah**.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap matanya, bingung.

Sasuke hanya menggerutu pelan, lalu memanglingkan wajahnya, "_'tanjoubi omedettou, _Naruto," ucapnya, masih memegang gantungan kunci rubah itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Wajah bingung Naruto tergantikan dengan senyuman. Senyuman tulus, yang menandakan dia sangat senang. Dia mengambil gantungan kunci itu dan mengatakan, "Makasih! Aku sayang kamu, Sasuke~."

Sasuke hanya meninju bahu Naruto pelan, "Apaan," kekehnya, pelan. Naruto pun ikut terkekeh, "Bantuin?" pintanya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil sebagian dari kado-kado yang dipegang Naruto tadi.

Mereka pun pulang sambil bercengkrama—atau lebih tepatnya bertengkar—ria.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*bersiap ditimpuk*<p>

MAAF GAJE SANGAT! TT_TT

Okeh, untuk misstypo saya tahu, pasti ada. Kemampuan saya belum terlalu hebat ._.

**Maaf kak Nad, fanfiksi ini pasti mengecewakan T_T**

Tapi semoga kakak suka.  
>DAN Happy b'day to Naruto! Maaf, telat sehari, cintah~ ;)eh

Dandan, apa ada yang udah isi form nominasi IFA?

kalau belum isi di (ilangin spasinya) :

bit .ly/ifa 11form

**Saa, mind to review? ;) **


End file.
